Protection of the New World
by NecroSerpent101
Summary: Momonga took over the Northern part of the continent and set his sights on the South. However, the Lord of the Undead was held back due to a barrier from the Dragon Lords. 1000 years have passed. A prophecy states that new Players, the other members of Ainz Ooal Gown, will come to defeat the great evil. New OCs will ally with these Players to protect the New World from doom.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord**

 **The Sorcerous Kingdom**

1000 years ago.

The Sorcerous Kingdom was an unknown nation that appeared 1000 years ago and it swept across the nations that co-existed with it. The Slane Theocracy, the Roble Holy Kingdom, the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Baharuth Empire, the Argland Council, the Dragon Kingdom and many more were consumed.

The Supreme Being known as Emperor Ainz Ooal Gown, the Dark Lord had taken over the entire Northern Continent.

The other countries that existed in the South heard of this mighty power and began to prepare for war. For the eventual fight for their continued existence against their mighty foe.

Meanwhile, the Sorcerer King himself had decided to consolidate his power first by creating monstrous undead. At first he had relied upon his legions of Death Knights and Soul Eaters, but soon higher level undead started appearing. Death Dragons, Pale Riders, and hideous undead began to appear on the continent. Furthermore, having mastered the power of the Katze Plains, the undead king began to corrupt the entire continent so that undead would naturally spawn with loyalty to him.

During the time in which he bolstered his forces, the other kingdoms in the South began to fight each other due to their differences. Some scholars would say that this had been orchestrated by the Sorcerer King himself, however the truth was unknown.

When the Dark Lord invaded, it was hellish. Numerous innocent civilians were slaughtered. Entire countries were slain and their land corrupted. It seemed as though all hope was lost until the Dragon Lords appeared. The Dragon Lords which lived in the South were those who had kept themselves hidden and away from common knowledge ever since their purge by the 8 Greed Kings.

However, now they sensed that this new evil was far too great for them not to take action. They took to the battlefield and fought on the front lines. They saw and witnessed the power of the Dark Lord's Guardians and realized that they would never be able to win. So they decided to prolong the battle rather than lose it.

Using a large portion of their power, they created a barrier that separated the Sorcerous Kingdom from the rest of the Southern Continent. It would prevent Players and the unnatural creatures of Yggdrasil from crossing over, however it would not prevent regular natives of this world from crossing.

Realizing that this had only bought them some time, they looked into the future. They foresaw that soon, new Players would arrive who could challenge the reign of the Lord of the Undead. New Players that would become a force for good. They gave these prophecies to the other species and human kingdoms in hopes that they would welcome these new saviors.

Eventually, new kingdoms arose to replace the ones which fell. In the face of the looming threat of the Dark Lord they shed aside their prejudice against different species and began to work together to improve their kingdoms. They repelled the Fallen, native inhabitants who had joined the Dark Lord, that emerged from the barrier. No one could forget the terror of his forces and they were glad that the barrier held.

The Dragon Lords warned them that the barrier would eventually fall and that they would need to prepare themselves should it fall. As a consequence of them using their power to create the barrier, they had lost much of their power. To ensure that future generations would be able to wield their power and fight back against the evil, they bred with humanity which lead to the Draconis. They were humans who had a few small features of dragons and could wield the magic of the Dragon Lords.

Much time passed. The Dark Lord grew stronger with age and with access to the corpses of the foolish Dragon Lords who thought they could match him, he'd had mastered Wild Magic. He had spent centuries to perfect it which now allowed him to sent specially made undead to cross the barriers. In addition, he had gained the passive trait of the Dragons which enabled him to surpass Level 100 and increase his strength as he grew older.

However, he was not the only one to have become stronger. The kingdoms of the time now had access to stronger weapons and magic. The average magic caster was capable of casting up to 5th Tier Magic and knowledge was no longer kept hidden but spread amongst the populace. New technology was being developed for military and daily life. It was an era of prosperity.

What many did not know was that the Fallen had infiltrated the barrier and had relayed information on their technology. The Dark Lord was merely waiting for the barrier to fall so that he could commence his invasion. He had stopped sending enemies to attack them in order to lull them into a false sense of security. Soon he would crush them utterly...

But he would face an opposition like never seen before.

 **Basically, the other members of Ainz Ooal Gown will appear and see Momonga trying to conquer the entire world and assemble to stop him. Momonga has spent 1000 years as his Overlord persona and devoured numerous souls using Wild Magic which has now led to him becoming a ruthless dictator. Even if he still remembers his friends, it is still not enough to discourage him from conquering the world. Who knows, maybe after he is dethroned he might come back to his old self and become an ally. There are OCs who are the protagonists and will receive the support of the members of Ainz Ooal Gown in protecting their world.**


End file.
